1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a stacked semiconductor module in which plural semiconductor elements are stacked, and an assembling method for the stacked semiconductor module.
2. Description of the Related Art
Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2001-298152 teaches a disk-cell type stacked semiconductor module encompassing a first power distribution board (an emitter press contact electrode) electrically connected to plural top electrodes of respective semiconductor elements and a second power distribution board (a collector press contact electrode) electrically connected to corresponding bottom electrodes. Plural semiconductor elements are stack-pressed in the stacked semiconductor module. A control signal distribution board made of MCM substrate is installed in the inside of the stacked semiconductor module, and the control signal distribution paths are arranged in the space between plural semiconductor elements.